kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Peggy the Boggle Champ
"Peggy the Boggle Champ" is the ninth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on April 13, 1997. The episode was written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, and directed by Chuck Sheetz. In this episode, Peggy wins a series of Boggle games and goes on to the championship. Meanwhile, Bobby and Luanne try to deal with a condensation ring left on the coffee table, but make a bigger mess than usual. Synopsis Peggy, Minh, Luanne, and Nancy play Boggle in the Hill dining room. When Peggy easily beats her opponents, Nancy suggests she sign up for the Boggle tournament at the Elks club. Meanwhile, Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer are mesmerized when a commercial announces the Ninth Annual Dallas Mower Expo. Peggy enters the Elks club competition and, after easily breezing past the other players, wins a coveted trophy. But to Peggy, the biggest honor is getting to represent Arlen in the state Boggle championships. Hank agrees to act as his wife's coach after he learns it takes place in Dallas the very same weekend as the Mower Expo. He tells his friends that the Boggle tournament will keep Peggy busy while they sneak off for some real fun. Peggy and Hank say goodbye to Bobby and Luanne and head off for Dallas. Despite their best intentions, and their promise not to throw any parties, Bobby and Luanne accidentally ruin the family coffee table, drip varnish on the carpet, and scorch a section of wall. Meanwhile, Peggy is introduced to Cissy Cobb, Boggle champion of Dallas for seven non-consecutive years. Cissy easily intimidates Peggy by criticizing a jacket given to her by the Arlen Boggle Boosters. Shortly before the tournament begins, Hank tells his wife about the Mower Expo. Peggy makes an impassioned plea for Hank not to run off in her hour of need. He agrees to stay and act as her coach. When the tournament begins, Peggy gets off to a shaky start, and Cissy Cobb takes a commanding lead. Peggy is ranked 255 out of 256... one step ahead of a Boggle-playing chicken. But she valiantly continues to play. Meanwhile, Hank's buddies show up at the tournament. At first, Hank chooses to help coach his wife. But some sharp words from Dale and the others change his mind, and the men head for the Mower Expo. Slowly but surely, Peggy regains her confidence and rises through the ranks until she makes it into the finals. She is horrified, however, when she realizes her opponent is none other than a laughing Cissy Cobb. Hank realizes he cannot enjoy himself at the expo knowing his wife needs him. He races back to the Boggle tournament just in time to give his wife the pencil she needs. Brimming with confidence, Peggy beats Cissy and is declared the new Texas State Boggle Champion. The closing scene has Hank and Peggy kissing. In a closing credits scene, we see that Bobby and Luanne had hired several people to clean up the damage they caused. In the middle of all this, Hank and Peggy enter the house, startling Bobby, Luanne and the workers. Mistaking it for a party and believing that Bobby and Luanne had broken their promise, Hank dismisses the workers thinking that they're some of Bobby and Luanne's friends; and Peggy grounds both Bobby and Luanne for their actions. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Kahn Souphanousinphone *Minh Souphanousinphone *Connie Souphanousinphone *Zachary Quinn Jr. (cameo) *Brent Steel (cameo) *Alexi Golgarin (cameo) *Joan (cameo) *Brent Cobb (cameo) *Cissy Cobb (cameo) *Chuck Mangione Quotes The Hotel Room *'Hank:' Hey, coach used to say something to fire us up when we're behind. *'Peggy:' Yeah, what? *'Hank:' LOSER! You're a LOSER! Are you feeling sorry for yourself?! Well, you should be, because you are DIRT! You make me sick, you big baby! (Peggy is heard crying in the background) Baby want a bottle? A big, DIRT bottle?! *'Peggy:' (crying) Why are you yelling at me? *'Hank:' Well... I'm your coach. Peggy Beats Cissy *(Cissy is heard and seen crying after her loss; she and her husband walk off to the left) *'Burnett:' Loser! You're a loser! Are you feeling sorry for yourself? Well, you should be! Watch Episode Trivia *When Cissy lost to Peggy at boggle, Burnett said; "Loser! You're a loser! Are you feeling sorry for yourself? Well, you should be!" similar to how Hank said when Peggy lost to her at boggle the first time. *This is the only episode of King of the Hill directed by Chuck Sheetz. *Bobby sliding across the floor in his underwear after Hank and Peggy leave for Dallas is a parody of a scene originating from the movie Risky Business, which is also parodied in the movie Home Alone. When Tom Cruise did it, it was supposed to be sexy. When Macaulay Culkin did it, it was supposed to be funny and cute. When Bobby Hill does it, well, judge for yourself... *Joan, the Boggle Hospitality Coordinator, has the same voice (with thick Minnesota accent) as the Reverend Stroup character who was not introduced until the third season of the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes starring Peggy